Love Is Evil
by darkshadow-23
Summary: -COMPLETE- The cast of YGO go on dates and stuff and things go horriblity wrong (in a funny way)! (All one-shots) It's the last chapter! Everyone is pelted with ducks! 'Couples' backstab each other and chucks ducks at each other! INSANESS WILL RULE!
1. Spin the Bottle is Evil

WOOT! My first romance fic EVER! I'm not crazy about romance that much so bear with me! No not the animal 'bear' but if you have a teddy bear or something fell free to hold it while you are reading. Shrugs  
  
Well like all of my stories this story is stuck on humour and is pretty much random! Plus unlike most of my stories, in this fic the characters' personalities will be more like . . . themselves. So remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Don't rub it in! You don't either! -.-;)

* * *

It all starts out with the gang just hanging out at Kaiba's house  
  
Kaiba is walking down the stairs to the living room, then he freezes when he sees the gang in his living room. "What the freaking hell are you dweebs doing in my mansion?!" Kaiba screams.  
  
"We got bored so we broke in to your house." Joey says casually.  
  
Tea whacks Joey upside his head. "Joey you idiot! We are supposed to say that we were passing through and the door was open so we went in to see him!" Tea whacks Joey some more.  
  
"OW!" Joey says, rubbing his head. "But wouldn't that be lying?"  
  
Tea sighs. "Well lying is better than going to jail for breaking an entry!"  
  
Kaiba sweatdrops. "You know I'm right here; I'm in perfect hearing distance."  
  
Tea smiles innocently. "Eh . . . well would you mind to forget all about that little conversation we just had?"  
  
"You all have problems." Kaiba says.  
  
"DUEL! MUST DUEL!" Yami says with a crazy glint in his eyes.  
  
Mai seemingly pops out of nowhere. "HEY EVERYBODY! Let's play spin the bottle." She says randomly. (A/N: That was so lame --;)  
  
Yugi loves games so he says, "Were do we get a bottle?"  
  
"We can rob a liquor store down the street! ." Tristan says, smiling.  
  
Kaiba tries to help out. "I have a bottle in my fridge . . ."  
  
"I can go home and get one." Serenity says helpfully.  
  
Yugi thinks about the options. "Hmmmmm . . ."  
  
"Or we can just go to my kitchen over there." Kaiba says, pointing to kitchen, "and get an empty bottle from the recycling bin . . ."  
  
Malik suddenly jumps up excited. "I've got a bottle!" Malik pulls out a vodka bottle from his pants pocket.  
  
Mai frowns. "That's a vodka bottle it won't spin that well."  
  
"Well how about this!" Malik starts to pulls out a liquor bottle from his pants.  
  
"Good, but it's filled with beer and we won't want the glass to break and beer to spill all over the carpet." Yugi says with thoughtfulness.  
  
"True . . ." Malik says and starts pulling random things out of pants pocket. "Rubber chicken, spoon, speaker system, DVD player, World Encyclopaedia A - B . . ." Malik mumbles.  
  
Kaiba starts throwing tons of bottles at the gang. "HERE'S YOUR FREAKING DUMBASS BOTTLES YOU FREAKS!!!!!!!!" He yells.  
  
Everyone except Kaiba: O.O;  
  
"Jeeze Kaiba," Joey says, "if you said you had a bottle it would've been more helpful. Don't be so mean."  
  
Kaiba starts pulling at his hair. "I DID! BUT NO ONE WILL LISTEN TO ME! BEFORE YOU PEOPLE CAME ALONG I WASN'T A MEAN PERSON, BUT I AM NOW!"  
  
"I thought your adopted father made you evil and stuff." Tea says.  
  
Kaiba nods. "He did but when he died I was slowly becoming good again! Just when I was almost really good you freaks came into my life and made me all mean and evil again! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS!"  
  
"Hm?" Mai says. "Sorry Kaiba did you say something?"  
  
"ARRRRGHHHHH!" Kaiba stomps off.  
  
Malik is still pulling things out of pockets. "George Clooney, glass of lemonade, kiddie pool, VCR, lemon, opened and empty packages of salt, mechanical pencil sharpeners, salt . . ."  
  
George Clooney jumps up. "I'm free!" He does a little dance and runs away. (A/N: I don't own George Clooney . . . Who is he anyways?)  
  
Mai grabs a random bottle and says, "let's play!"  
  
Everyone except Malik gets in a circle.  
  
Malik is still mumbling. "A chimney, salted pretzel, golden retriever, Abraham Lincoln's rib bone . . ."  
  
"I'm going to spin first!" Mai says.  
  
"Uh oh!" Everyone else mutters.  
  
Mai smiles and spins bottle.  
  
The bottle spins and lands on Joey.  
  
Joey starts to scream, "NOOOOO!"  
  
Mai laughs evilly. "Yes!"  
  
Joey stands up and walks away a little from the bottle.  
  
The bottle follows Joey.  
  
Joey starts to scream. "HOLY CRAP!" Joey hides behind Yami and thinks, "Heh, since the bottle keeps following me it'll point to me behind Yami and it'll be like it's pointing at Yami!" (A/N: Joey is only smart in desperate situations)  
  
The bottle floats off the ground, flies over to Joey and points at him.  
  
Everyone except Mai: O.O;;;;;;  
  
Joey starts to scream again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And starts running.  
  
The bottle continues to fly behind Joey and is still pointing at him.  
  
Joey jumps out the window. "YAY! I'm going to die!!" He says.  
  
Unfortunately they were on the 1st floor and Joey was unharmed.  
  
The bottle is still pointing at Joey.  
  
"NO! Please! Have mercy!" Joey pleas and jumps up and starts running and screaming down the road.  
  
The bottle follows Joey.  
  
Mai smiles and goes out of Kaiba's mansion calmly and follows Joey while still smiling.  
  
Everyone else: O.O;

* * *

Well . . . erm . . . Heh that's my first chapter of my first romance fic! Yep this idea just popped into my head one day so I thought I'd write it down! I hope you enjoyed it! If you got any ideas for the next chapter than review away! I'll be sure to say you thought of the idea! Well . . . until next time! LATER!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Review! See look! There's the button! 


	2. Dates are Evil

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! It's only been 8 days and I'm writing the 2nd chapter . . . I must have a boring life, eh? Well here's chapter number 2!!!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Well now this is the point of this story where Yami goes on a date with Tea. The first date didn't seem much like a date to me - Yugi drags Yami to a date with Tea without him knowing and they eat lunch or something, then Tea does some DDR thing with some weird looking fellow, (hey ma! I used 'fellow' in a proper sentence! XD) and Yami ends up duelling him and Tea says something about stuff and then they go to the museum . . . [yawn] you guys have all probably fallen asleep right now . . . anyways that didn't seem much of a date to me so I decided to write about their second date (did they even ever went on that second date? Aw well if they did this is MY version of it).  
  
"So Yami what do you want to do now?" Tea asks.  
  
"Oh I don't know how abouts we DUEL! DUEL RIGHT NOW! DAMMIT! DUEL!" Yami starts yelling, with a Crazy glint in his eyes.  
  
Tea: . . .  
  
Yami continues to yell, "DUEL! I MUST DUEL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! I MUST DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111one"  
  
"Erm . . ." Tea looks around feeling embarrased.  
  
"YOU'RE A DUELIST! DUEL ME RIGHT NOW! THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT! DUEL!!!!!!" Yami yells at Tea.  
  
Tea starts at Yami and then says, "I don't have my deck right now . . ."  
  
"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A DUELIST?!?!?!" Yami says, enraged.  
  
Tea frowns, "No . . . ."  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!!11111one!11!!! Okay, I'm okay now let's eat!" Yami says, grinning.  
  
"Sure we can do that," Tea says out loud, but she is really thinking, "Man! This guy is nuts!"  
  
[**Yami and Tea are at the 'Place Where You Eat Lunch'**]  
  
Yami is staring out the window like he was on the first date.  
  
"So Yami wadda you wanna do next?" Tea asks, after sipping her drink.  
  
"Well we can . . . HOLY SHIT!" Yami cries jumping up from his seat.  
  
"What? WHAT?!" Tea says, alarmed.  
  
"That guy's a duellist!" Yami squeals, delighted and points out the window.  
  
A Guy outside of 'Place Where You Eat Lunch' picking up a Duel Monsters Card that he just dropped.  
  
Yami crashes through window and jumps on top of the Guy.  
  
"What the . . .?!" The Guy says, alarmed.  
  
Yami is extremely hyper, "Hey! Hey! Hey! You have Duel Monsters Cards right? So you have a deck right? So you're a duellist huh? Wanna duel? Huh? Wanna? 'Cause a duellist duels right? So you wanna duel with me? Huh? You got a duel disk?"  
  
The Guy can hardly breath with Yami sitting on his back and chocking him. "No - I - don't." He breathes out.  
  
"Oh well we don't need one! We can just duel here! Right here! You know I've duelled on a tree stump before in the Shadow Realm! So you wanna duel? Huh? Huh? So you wanna duel? Do ya? Huh?" Yami says, as he starts to hop up and down on the Guy's stomach.  
  
The Guy still can't breath well. "Su-ure just - get - off o' me."  
  
"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!" Yami yells excited. "Let's duel!" Yami jumps off the Guy and gets in duelling stance.  
  
Guy jumps up and runs away like crazy.  
  
"HEY! YOU PROMISED! I'LL GET YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Yami says, waving his fist angerly.  
  
The guy turns around and yells, "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"  
  
"BUT YOU SAID WE COULD DUEL!" Yami whines. "COME ON! PLEASE?! I WANNA DUEL! YOU HAVE DUEL MONSTERS CARDS!" Yami makes like Donavon Bailey and runs like heck. (A/N: I don't own Donavon Bailey . . . in fact I think he retired from running . . . no wait . . . did he?)  
  
[**Meanwhile . . . Back at the Kaiba Mansion . . . **]  
  
"MAN! I am so bored!" Tristan says.  
  
Yugi sighs, "Yah, I wonder what is Yami doing right now?"  
  
"We should've followed him and Tea to where ever they were going!" Duke says.  
  
Tristen jumps up, "We can go find them right now!"  
  
"Well . . . Yami's still carrying his Duel Disk . . . maybe we can go on the Battle City website and check the map to see where he is . . ." Kaiba says.  
  
"YAH! We can go track Yami with my amazing sense of smell!" Joey agrees.  
  
Serenity looks up, "Hey Joey what are you doing?" She says, confused.  
  
Joey is sitting cross legged with cards in front of him. "Oh me? I'm playing Pyramids!"  
  
"With Duel Monsters Cards?!" Serenity asks.  
  
Joey smiles, "Yep! =) Oh look! I cleared the Pyramid! YIPPE!"  
  
Everyone except Joey backs slowly away from Joey.  
  
Joey: =)  
  
"So. . . what about that spying on Yami?" Duke reminds everyone.  
  
Kaiba turns on computer and puts cotton in ears.  
  
" Yah! I got some real cool spying gear!" Yugi says, pulling out spying gear.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find Yami! That'll only take a couple of days . . ." Tristan starts to calculate in his mind.  
  
Kaiba puts on earmuffs and turns up the speaker system.  
  
_Suddenly a loud screeching erupts._  
  
Everyone except Kaiba screams, "OW MY EARS!!!!"  
  
Kaiba calmly takes all sound proof things off. "HERE'S THE FREAKING MAP THAT LOCATES WHERE YAMI IS! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH COMPLETE MORONS! THAT WAS FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME WHEN I WAS TRYING TO HELP!!!" Kaiba yells and stomps off.  
  
Everyone else: O.O;  
  
[**Now . . . back to the chase . . . **]  
  
The Guy says, "Please! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He breaks down into tears.  
  
Yami catches up to the Guy and tackles him again. "SURE! I'll leave ya alone! Just duel me!"  
  
The Guy sniffs, "But I don't know how to duel!"  
  
"BUT YOU'VE GOT DUEL MONSTERS CARDS!" Yami yells.  
  
The Guy says, "I know! But these are my friend's! He left his deck at my house and I was just returning them right now!"  
  
"Then why didja said we can duel?" Yami sniffs.  
  
The Guy is breaking down in tears. "I just wanted you to get off of me! I couldn't breath!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! Now I'm never gonna duel!" Yami cries and runs away.  
  
[**Meanwhile back at the 'Place Where You Eat Lunch'**]  
  
"Oh . . . well that dates over . . ." Tea mutters.

* * *

Well there goes another love . . . thingy! Heh, at least you'll know what to expect if Yu-Gi-Oh! Ever showed you the second date with Yami and Tea!  
  
I need ideas for the third chapter! What couple shall I do next? It can be any couple! Even the ones I've already done! (Yea I've only done two so far) And please give me an idea for the chapter title! Thanks! I'd be sure to mention your penname on my next chapter!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V I do this way too much . . . REVIEW! 


	3. Aquariums are Evil

Hi everybody! This is going to be an unusual chapter! Guess what the pairings are? I got one review saying they wanted me to do Bakura (bad one) and someone else and Bakura torturing that person! And didn't want it to be yaoi (boy x boy) well I thought it was a great idea but I couldn't think of what to do with Bakura but last night I had a dream and got an idea! Unfortunately it wasn't Bakura it was . . .  
  
SETO KAIBA AND TRISTEN TAYLOR!  
  
In all my time on fanfic I've never seen this pairing EVER and I've never thought of a pairing like this!!! But hey it's a dream what do I know . . . Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own the ideas of the story of course . . .

* * *

[_Well it all starts out with well Kaiba just walking to Kaiba Land to um . . . find something to do! And then from out of no where who is to come by? Why Tristen of course!_]  
  
"HEY KAIBA!" Tristan yells wacing happily.  
  
Kaiba is muttering, "my name's Seto why won't anyone call me by my first name?"  
  
Tristen runs over to Kaiba.  
  
"What do you want 'friend - of - dog'," Kaiba says rudely.  
  
"I like dogs! =) oh wait . . . you meant Joey! Yah I get it! Ha ha," Tristan starts to laugh.  
  
"Right . . ." Kaiba mutters, unconvinced.  
  
"I LOVE YOU MAN!" Tristan confesses, whacking Kaiba on the arm in a friendly way.  
  
"Oh well . . . that's scary . . ." Kaiba says, not really caring.  
  
"I ALSO LOVE HAMBURGERS AND HOMER SIMPSON AND WORLD BOOK ENCYCLOPEDIAS AND . . . (A/N: I don't own World Book Encyclopaedias)," Tristan starts to say.  
  
"You're crazy," Kaiba states and walks away.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Tristan yells and lunges at Kaiba and clamps himself on to his leg.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Kaiba yells.  
  
Tristen sucks his thumb. "But I loooooooooooooooooooove you!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - " Kaibs stops screaming to take a deep breath and continues to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaiba starts to runs.  
  
[_After many hours of running and screaming Kaiba stops_]  
  
"Why am I running? He's clamped onto my leg! I can't run away from my leg! What am I gonna do?!" Kaib says to himself.  
  
Tristen is eating a cheeseburger and says, "Beats me."  
  
"Where did you get that cheeseburger?" Kaiba asks.  
  
"I managed to grab one as you were running past a cheeseburger stand," Tristen says, biting his cheeseburger.  
  
"A cheeseburger stand?" Kaiba says as if Tristan was crazy.  
  
"Yep," Tristen says calmly.  
  
Malik, after 2 chapters; is still pulling thing from his pants pocket. "WORLD BOOK 2001 EDITION 1 A, piano, freezer, rice cooker, bags of rice, TV, car . . . BUNNY! Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm!! (A/N: Pronounced Mr. Poo - ken Snoo - ker - elli - erm) I thought I'd never see you again!" Marik hugs Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm.  
  
/)/)  
  
( o.o )  
  
c(")(") ---- Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm (A/N: He's alive by the way . . . there was food in Malik's pants)  
  
Kaiba and Tristen: O.O;  
  
Kaiba is thinking, "There's Kaiba Land! And there's my aquarium! I've got an idea!" Kaiba runs into the aquarium.  
  
"Yay! An aquarium! I LOVE AQUARIUMS!!!!" Tristen says happily.  
  
Kaiba presses a button that says -[DO NOT PRESS]- and turns into a turtle.  
  
Tristen turns into a fish.  
  
Kaiba and Tristen both jumps into the water.  
  
"Why are we water creatures?" Tristen asks innocently.  
  
"I don't know! But I can be away from you now!" Kaiba swims away.  
  
"Oh-kay . . ." Tristen says confused.  
  
An Other fish pops up and says, "Hey dude! You are like, the new fish dude, right dude?"  
  
"YAY! I'm the new fish dude! I LOVE being the new fish dude!" Tristen cheers.  
  
An Other fish agrees, "Me too! That means I'm no longer the new fish dude and the evil mad killer insane turtles can torture you!"  
  
"Evil mad killer insane turtles?" Tristen squeaks.  
  
An Other fish nods, "Yeah they watched Scary Movie last year and they couldn't get enough of it!" (A/N: I don't own Scary Movie)  
  
Evil Mad Killer Insane Turtles swims out of no where and surrounds Tristen. "Yay! New prey! Hey, that rhymed!" They say.  
  
"I don't wanna die! I don't love being dead!" Tristen whines.  
  
Evil Mad Killer Insane Turtle #1 lunges at Tristen but misses him and flies past him and through the glass without smashing the glass. He just went through it.  
  
"Evil Mad Killer Insane Turtle #1! How did you go through the glass?" Tristen asks.  
  
Evil Mad Killer Insane Turtle #1 replies saying, "Dude! I just got blasted out of your effed!"  
  
"Effed?! Why are the swears beeped out?!" Tristen says.  
  
Evil Mad Killer Insane Turtle #1 replies, "Effed, effed, effed, effed! Eff effed eff effed!"  
  
"Are both those sentences in swears?!" Tristen asks.  
  
Evil Mad Killer Insane Turtle #1 replies, "Effed no! I just said 'effed' and 'eff' a lot! =P"  
  
Kaiba is a person again wearing a kilt dancing. "WHHHHHEEEEEE!" He says and turns back into a turtle.  
  
"I WANNA BE A PERSON AGAIN! I DON'T LOVE THIS!" Tristen cries. Tristen's tears explode and makes his face bleed and dies from blood loss.  
  
"COOL!" Kaiba exclaims.  
  
Mokuba is also a fish and says, "HEY BIG BROTHER! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
". . . Well that makes sense I guess since you are my brother . . ." Kaiba says, shrugging.  
  
"YAY! Look at me big brother! I'm a fish! See me roar!" Mokuba roars and somehow explodes.  
  
" . . . That was unexpected . . . Now I need a new brother!" Kaiba jumps out of water and turns human then walks out of aquarium and Kaiba Land in search of new brother.  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm says, "AHHHHHHHH! Help me! That insane person will put me in his pants pocket again!" (A/N: It is not unusual for bunnies to talk in my fanfics!)  
  
"HEY! You can be my new brother!" Kaiba says.  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm replies, "Okay! As long as I am away from that insane person that will put me in his pants pockets!"  
  
"You'll have to change your name into Mokuba and download all his memories," Kaiba says.  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm says, "Okay as long as I'm away from that insane person that will put me in his pants pockets!" Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm turns into Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba who is formerly known as Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm says, "BIG BROTHER!"  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER! Wait . . . Mokuba sounds much better let me try again . . . MOKUBA!" Kaiba cries.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba both says, "YAY!"  
  
Malik says, "Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?" He cries. "Maybe he is already in my pants pockets!" Malike hopes, and starts to dig through pants pockets. "NOOOOOOOOO! MR. POOKEN SNOOKERELLIERM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik starts to cry.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba who is formerly known as Mr. Snookerellierm: O.O;

* * *

Well that's chapter 3! I know it's short and not that funny . . . it seemed funnier in the dream! Malik wasn't in the dream but I though I'd add him and his bunny in! I made up the name Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm! I own that bunny!!!! So um yah! I need more ideas! Next chapter will be Bakura and another person! I've already decided who it is! It is an extremely weird pairing! Decide what they will do! The power is in your hands! So type away!!!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V REVIEW! I need ideas for the next chapter! Reviews will keep the story running! 


	4. Lanterns are Evil

Yes I know I promised Bakura and someone this chapter . . . but no one reviewed with ideas so . . . it's another Joey and Mai thing! Heh, there will be a bit of Kaiba/Joey but not really! Oh yea and if you like Seto Kaiba stories then read and review my new fic entitled 'Seto's in Trouble!' or 'SIT' all my stories have weird abbreviations! Like this story is called 'Love is Evil' and abbreviated 'LIE' when it is clearly true! Anyways the story ID for 'Seto's in Trouble!' is: 1386055  
  
'Seto's in Trouble!' Is about Seto Kaiba getting in all sorts of serious situations like getting stuck in trees for example, and the rest of the gang of YGO goes and help him. It's Humour/Tragedy (getting stuck in trees are quite tragic).  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

[_Mai with her super, very cool, powerful, magical and just plain $$ - kicking bottle catches Joey and forces Joey to go on a date with her (with the bottle of course . . .)._]  
  
"YAY! Thanks to my super, very cool, powerful, magical and just plain $$ - kicking bottle I get to force you against your will to go on a date with me =) you have to cheer now," Mai ordered  
  
The Bottle jabs pointy end at Joey.  
  
Joey cheers fakely.  
  
"So Joey what do you want to do now? Think of a clever/romantic/$$ - kicking thing to do," Mai commands.  
  
The Bottle jabs pointy end at Joey.  
  
"Eh . . . I got it! We can light up those wishing lantern thingies and put them out into that dock place we go to a lot . . ." Joey says.  
  
"Good idea Joey! You deserve a treat!" Mai Throws a biscuit at Joey.  
  
"Yum! Hey . . . this isn't a doggy biscuit is it?!" Joey exclaims.  
  
"Yah," Mai says.  
  
"Well this is one $$ - kicking biscuit where didja get it?!" Joey asks.  
  
[_At the dock place where they go a lot_]  
  
Mai is lighting up a lantern and says, "this was a good idea Joey!"  
  
"Biscuit?" Joey asks hopefully.  
  
"All out," Mai shrugs.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Joey yells.  
  
The Bottle jabs . . . well, you get the point.  
  
". . . Never mind . . ." Joey says, then lights lantern while looking worriedly at the Bottle.  
  
[_Since Joey is so absorbed in staring worriedly at the Bottle he didn't do a careful job of lighting up his wish lantern, hence, his pant leg got set on fire_]  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Joey cries. (A/N: I don't bleep out ALL swears . . .)  
  
Mai isn't paying attention because she knows what a 'Dumbo the Elephant' (A/N: I don't own anything Disney) Joey is, therefore, she has no idea Joey is on fire. "Yes Joey I agree! It is a nice night!"  
  
"I'M ON FREAKING FIRE! OH MY GOD!" The Fire is spreading up his pants. Joey is running around screaming bloody murder.  
  
"Yeah! The stars ARE bright tonight!" Mai observes.  
  
"HELP! ON FIRE!" Joey screams.  
  
Kaiba amazingly pops out of no where to say, "Stop, drop and roll you stupid moron!"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Joey says, then stops, drops and rolls.  
  
[STORY PAUSE!!!!!!!]  
  
The next event of the story is untrue! If you somehow set yourself on fire please stop, drop and roll! It will save your life! Joey, on the other hand . . .  
  
[STORY UNPAUSE!!!!!!!]  
  
Joey stop, drops and rolls. But Instead of being freed of fire running up his leg, fire denies the law of physics and gets even more fiery and spreads up to his butt . . . amazingly his pants are still there so no one can find his awful secret of not having underwear on.  
  
"Thank Ra his pants haven't disintegrated! I would hate to find out he is too poor for underwear . . ." Kaiba says greatfully.  
  
"Wow! Our lanterns are so pretty!" Mai exclaims.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Joey screams again. Amazingly Joey becomes smart and jumps in the water (which he should of done in the first place) and jumps into the air because instead of being fiery hot he is now freezing cold. "HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD!" Joey jumps into Kaiba's arms.  
  
Kaiba catches Joey and says, "hey . . . SHIT! YOU ARE FREAKING COLD!"  
  
Joey and Kaiba jumps into the air in immense cold and manages to get a hold on to a conveniently placed metal bar.  
  
Joey sniffs. "Kaiba . . . I have to tell you something . . ." Joey grabs Kaiba's hand.  
  
Kaiba also sniffs, "what?"  
  
"I . . . love . . ." [_dramatic pause_] "cheese . . ." Joey confesses.  
  
Kaiba and Joey burst into tears and make an entirely new ocean.  
  
Yaoi/Shonen Ai Fan girls: =( Awww . . .  
  
"Oh no! Our lanterns!" Mai cries and turns to face Joey. "It's your entire fault - ! Joey?! What are you doing up there?"  
  
Joey is thinking, "FINALLY! She notices me now huh?!" Joey is still crying.  
  
"No! Stop crying! MY HAIR!!" Mai yells. The Ocean of tears reach up to her elbows.  
  
A Dolphin appears out of nowhere and offers Mai a ride.  
  
"YIPPE! A dolphin!" Mai cries happliy, she hops on to dolphin and is magically dry.  
  
The Dolphin swims over to where Kaiba and Joey are crying.  
  
"JUMP!" Mai says up to them.  
  
"Are you crazy?! No way!" Joey responds.  
  
"Don't worry! I promise that I'll catch you!" Mai replies.  
  
"Whoa, major déjà vu there! Haven't we done this before except it's in reverse?" Joey concludes.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUMP DOWN!" Mai says.  
  
"Alrighty then . . ." Joey says,  
  
Kaiba and Joey jumps down.  
  
Kaiba lands perfectly.  
  
"OW! My crotch!" Joey complains.

* * *

Well there you go! 4th chapter! Happy now?!?  
  
KittKat: I didn't know they had a second date! I'm only on episode 96 . . . or was it 100? If you give me the site for the episode I'd be very much grateful! Unlike some people, I like spoilers!!  
  
Anyways I started a new fic called 'Seto's in Trouble!' please read and review! Man, 3 stories going at once? I'm on a roll! Here's the ID for 'SIT' just in case you're too lazy t go to my bio and go to the story and click on the link and blah, blah, blah! So just copy the Id and paste it at the end of the URL.  
  
SIT story ID: 1386055  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V REVIEW! Who's the next pairing? What happens to them? REVIEW! 


	5. Part 1 Carnivals are Evil

YAY! I got reviews! Great surprise moron! Shut up! Do you realize that you are talking to yourself? YAY! I got reviews! --; Anyways . . .  
  
Today's couples are . . . Bakura and Serenity! YAY! A reviewer named 'Goddess of Anime' said that I should do these two! She must have read my mind because I planned this already! O.O!!!  
  
Goddess of Anime: Yes! My mind reading has worked! First fanfiction, next, THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - [Laughs insanely for a couple of more minutes]  
  
Oookay . . . Now I shall answer some reviews since I don't do that a lot . . .  
  
Liz: Yep that bottle scene in chapter one I got it off . . . something! But I didn't put the disclaimer up because I forgot where I got the idea from!! It's from an old cartoon I think! But the real one goes like this: There's this guy and he has a birthday party and then the people at the party had an adventure of some kind (I forgot what) and then when everything was back to normal this girl that likes him (the guy doesn't like her that much) gives him a bottle for a present (CHEAP!!!) so they spin it and stuff and the bottle is magic and follows him so she can kiss him and junk! So the dude hides behind a big ugly guy and the bottle points to the big ugly guy and the girl has to kiss him! Then I forgot the rest!!! If anyone remembers this from . . . something then please tell me so I can put the disclaimer up!  
  
AnimeAngel: SHE'S GOING TO CHINA! SHE'S GOING TO MISS YU-GI-OH! SHOWS FOR FOUR WEEKS! So . . . who wants to go kidnap her with me?!  
  
Link the traveler: YAY! My chapters were funny to the max!  
  
KittKat: Yep, Canada's episodes are way ahead! But it's the summer and they showing Duellist Kingdom again!  
  
Drako385: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!! Okay, I don't . . . BUT I'LL FIND OUT! Yes the bunny! THE BUNNY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well that's about all! If I forgot you please feel free to kidnap my brother and brutally beat him! =) (I only answered reviews in the 4th chapter! Not including Goddess of Anime because . . .)  
  
Goddess of Anime: - HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

* * *

_Bakura (bad one) is on a date with Serenity because of . . . [INSERT REASON WHY HERE] and they are going to the . . . carnival . . . yes the carnival . . . of course . . .  
_  
"YAY! Going to the . . . carnival . . . yes the carnival . . . of course . . . will be so much fun! " Serenity says smiling.  
  
Bakura says Lamely, "Yay," But he's Thinking, "Why am I here again? Oh yea because of [INSERT REASON WHY HERE]."  
  
_Uhhhhh . . . stuff happens and they walk and stuff . . . and they somehow ended in Serenity's house for . . . [INSERT ANOTHER REASON WHY HERE]_  
  
Serenity announces, "we are here because I left my jacket!"  
  
"You _are_ wearing your jacket . . ." Bakura observes.  
  
Serenity who is wearing her jacket says, "Um, yes but I have this other jacket you see, and it's special and that's the only jacket I can wear to . . . carnivals . . . yes carnivals . . . of course . . . and if I don't wear my special carnival jacket the world will explode!"  
  
"Oookay . . ." Bakura says.  
  
Serenity announces, "now, I must get my special carnival jacket," and she goes away.  
  
"Oookay . . ." Bakura says.  
  
Joey is watching TV and . . . stuff! "HIDY HODY HEY BAKURA!" Joey says.  
  
" . . ." Bakura glares at Joey.  
  
"So . . . I hear you are going to the . . . carnival . . . yes the carnival . . . of course . . . so I'd bet Serenity is getting her special carnival jacket huh?" Joey asks.  
  
"Yep . . . is there something you aren't telling me about Serenity?" Bakura asks.  
  
Joey replies, "Err . . . why are you asking?"  
  
"Well . . . she seems a bit . . . insane . . ." Bakura says impolitely.  
  
"Ah, you have discovered our family's awful secret, my son!" Joey Puts on an old coat, takes a pipe and sits down on an old couch that seems to have come out of no where and says, "Sit down, sit down."  
  
"Oookay . . . " Bakura Sits on another couch.  
  
"Well Serenity was always a nice little girl! But when I and she were separated . . ." Joey starts.  
  
"You mean 'she and I'," Bakura corrects.  
  
"Err . . . yah, when she and I were separated because of the divorce of our parents she got a bit . . . insane . . ." Joey explains.  
  
"Insane?" Bakura asks.  
  
"STOP CONFIMING WHAT I SAID!!!" Joey yells.  
  
"Oookay . . ." Bakura replies.  
  
"Anyways while she was going insane, she started hanging out with evil people that took steroids, so she took steroids and got real strong and stuff!" Joey says.  
  
"She doesn't look very strong . . ." Bakura says,  
  
"LET ME FINISH MY STORY! Anyways, since she was insane she took all her allowance and got an operation to suck all the muscle out of her! And do you know what she did with the muscle? No? SHE ATE IT!" Joey hollars.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Bakura says.  
  
"Yep, she was that insane! And my mom forced her into a mental hospital but she struggled so the security people had to punch her eyes and spray pepper spray in her eyes and throw fire at her eyes until she slowly became almost blind! And ever since she stated going blind she started to get saner and when I cured her from blindness she sort of went mental again but I don't want to tell my Mommy because I love me sister very muches!" Joey starts to Suck his thumb.  
  
"Did you just say Mommy?! Wait . . . SHE'S INSANE?!" Bkaura repeats.  
  
"Hey! You are too! You guys make a perfect fit! " Joey smiles happily. =)  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I got to get out of here! Sure I eat rare meat and blood but I don't suck out my own muscles and eat them! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura screams and is About to run out of house.  
  
Serenity comes down out of the stairs wearing her special carnival jacket that turns out to be the jacket she was already wearing and says, "MUHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! So my brother has told you our little secret eh? Well you won't come out of this house alive! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serenity has a crazy, insane, mental, glint in eyes. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA -" SHe falls down the stairs.

* * *

Yay! I have succeeded in making the worst cliff-hanger in the history of history! Yep, I know that this chapter isn't very funny, but just you wait 'till the next chapter!  
  
I have something very evil planned! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! But Bakura is going to get hurt! Or maybe Serenity is . . . Anyways, TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'LOVE IS EVIL'!!!!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V Review! 


	6. Part 2 Carnivals are Evil

YAY! I got reviews! Okay I don't know how much I'll get since I'm writing this just one day after I uploaded chapter 5!!! Why? Because I got writer's circle!! Yep it's the total opposite of writer's block! [Nods] Okay, so I made writer's circle up . . . YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! I already got an idea for the 7th chapter! It's about your favourite neighbourhood bunny - Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm! It's probably going to be a double chapter thing too if I have lots of ideas!  
  
Oh yea and KitKat did you really name your cat Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm? Or Ms. Pooken Snookerellierm?!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't on Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm though!

* * *

_So anyways, Bakura gets cornered by Serenity and gets captured by the girl and blah, blah, blah then Serenity drags him to her basement which is designed like a torture chamber._  
  
"Whoa! Nice place! Who's your decorator?" Bakura comments.  
  
"Oh it's the people at 'Torture Chamber/Dungeon Designers' or TCDD! " Serenity says, smiling.  
  
"Really? I go there too! You should see my attic! Its looks like page 73 in the 3rd edition catalogue! " Bakura exclaims.  
  
"Oh! You mean the 'Attic Stage 2 of Torture Chambers' section? I LOVE THAT! I just got 7 dollars left until I can afford the '2nd class Attic Stage 2 of Torture Chambers' in page 82! " Serenity says.  
  
"COOL! That's one of my favourites! I was thinking of ordering it but I found 2 bucks on the floor and decided on the one on page 73! " Bakura says.  
  
"After I torture you we can exchange ideas! " Serenity suggests.  
  
"YAY! But you shall never out-insane me! I am the insaneness of insanity! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughs evilly and twists his neck and head 360 degrees and then pukes. "MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Serenity claps and says, "AMAZING! But look at this!" She Gets into a Christina Aguilera outfit (A/N: Did I spell her name wrong? I like her songs but I don't like her videos that much . . . she scares me!) and sings the 'I Love You' song by Barney. (A/N: I don't own Christina Howeveryouspellherlastname or Barney)  
  
"Impressive! But how about this!" Bakura says and gets into a cow costume, juggles calculators and does a Tea friendship speech.  
  
Serenity shudders, thne says, "That IS insane! But how about this?!" Serenity saws head off and play football with it while screeching loudly and singing 'Think it over' by Wave." (A/N: I'm listening to that song right now! I don't own Wave!)  
  
"I like soccer better! But you can't out-insane this!" Bakura says and saws stomach pulls insides out and starts playing them like a harp.  
  
[_Mystical music fills the air, it is very heavenly_]  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Beat that!" Bakura says.  
  
"You're insane!" Serenity exclaims.  
  
"Exactly! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughs.  
  
[It seems like sawing your stomach, taking out your insides and playing them like a harp really poops you out so Bakura faints.]  
  
Bakura faints.  
  
"He's pooped!" Serenity says.  
  
Joey who came from watching the TV because he heard insane laughter, mystical, very heavenly music, and wanted to see what's up says, "Where?!"  
  
Serenity replies, "-.-; I meant that he was tired."  
  
"Then why didn't you just say that?" Joey asks.  
  
Serenity says, "--; I'm insane remember?"  
  
Joey replies, "Oh yea . . . so why is he tired?"  
  
"We were trying to out-insane each other so Bakura sawed his stomach, took out his insides and then played them like a harp," Serenity explains.  
  
"Hmmmm why would that make him tired? Oh and how wonder I heard such mystical, heavenly music . . ." Joey says.  
  
[_Serenity and Joey stands there for a minute remembering the mystical, very heavenly music that once filled their hearts with . . . um . . . mystical, very heavenly, thoughts and memories_]  
  
Joey sniffs and says, "I loved that mystical and very heavenly music!"  
  
Serenity sniffs and agrees, "me too!" She Goes over to Bakura and tries to play his insides like a harp. "It isn't the same without him!" Serenity cries.  
  
Joey cries and says, "I want to hear more mystical, very heavenly music that filled our hearts with mystical, very heavenly, thoughts and memories!" Joey Sniffs.  
  
Serenity and Joey hugs each other and cries.  
  
[_Suddenly the doorbell rings_]  
  
Joey stops crying and yells, "YAY! Pizza!"  
  
"Whoopee!" Serenity cheers.  
  
Bakura gets up calmly and says, "May I have some?"  
  
Joey and Serenity says, "SURE!"  
  
[_So the three of them has pizza, (the toppings are . . . well . . . let's just say the pizza boy is . . . a pizza boy now . . . literally!) Bakura plays some more mystical, very heavenly music that fills everyone's hearts with mystical, very heavenly, thoughts and memories, (including that nice pizza boy) Bakura and Serenity share their catalogues together and combine their 'Torture Chamber/Dungeon Designers' ideas and become very good friends (or boy/girl friends, whatever you want)._]

* * *

Aw, that's so touching! They become boy/girl friends or just good friends because of their hobby of torturing! Hey it's a better date than a . . . carnival . . . yes a carnival . . . of course . . . eh? And if you are wondering who'd end up supposing to go on a date to the . . . carnival . . . yes a carnival . . . of course . . . ? Well it's because [_a train goes by drowning out my story of why they were supposed to go to the . . . carnival . . . yes the carnival . . . of course . . . _] I might have wrote this chapter a day after the previous chapter but I didn't upload it until I um . . . wanted too! So yah . . .  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V REVIEW! Next chapter has to do with Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm! Guess right and I'll dedicate the chapter to you! THANKS! 


	7. Brothery Love is Evil

It's less than 24 hours after I wrote the 6th chapter that I am writing this one! Yep the 7th chapter! Like I said before writer's circle! Or did I say that on a different fic? Oh well!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm though  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
The gang is at 'Kaiba's Mansion: Living Room #5' just hanging out when Kaiba and Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm (now known as Mokuba) (Check chapter 4) comes in.  
  
Yugi: *Bounce* Hi *bounce* Mokuba! *Bounce* Hi *bounce* Kaiba! *Bounce*  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm (now known as Mokuba): Yes . . . of course I am Mokuba . . . yep . . . that's me . . . Mokuba Kaiba . . . yep . . .  
  
Yugi: . . .  
  
'Mokuba': . . .  
  
Kaiba: Okay . . . Let's go to my room now 'Mokuba' *wink, wink*  
  
'Mokuba': Sure . . . big brother *wink, wink*  
  
Kaiba + 'Mokuba': *Runs full speed to Kaiba's room* *Wink, wink*  
  
Everyone else in the living room: *Stares* *Wink, wink*  
  
*At Kaiba's Room* *Wink, . . . well you get the point*  
  
Kaiba: Now, Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm, we have to download all of Mokuba's memories into your brain . . .  
  
Mokuba (the real one): HI BIG BROTHER!  
  
Kaiba + 'Mokuba': AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Mokuba: ^^  
  
Kaiba: You're alive!  
  
Mokuba: Yep! ^^  
  
'Mokuba': But - but - you exploded!  
  
Mokuba: Nope! ^^ That was just my hologram! I like to blow up my hologram underwater because it makes cool sounds! ^^  
  
Kaiba: YAY!  
  
Mokuba: YAY!  
  
Kaiba + Mokuba: *Hugs each other*  
  
Welcome to another: *Mystical music in the background* Kaiba Brothers' Moment  
  
Fans that like it when the Kaiba Brothers have a 'Kaiba Brothers' Moment': Awwwwwww! XD  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: *Returns to his original form*  
  
/)_/)  
  
( ._. )  
  
c(")(") --- Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (Well I guess I'm not needed her anymore! At least that freak won't be able to stick me in his pants pockets again!) *Hops away*  
  
*Meanwhile back at 'Kaiba's Mansion: Living Room #5'*  
  
Marik: *Comes back from trying to find his beloved bunny Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm* *Sniff*  
  
Yugi: *Bounce* Hi *bounce* Marik! *Bounce*  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: *Hops down the stairs down to 'Kaiba's Mansion: Living Room #5* (Uh oh! It's the freak that stuck me in his pants pockets! CRAP!)  
  
Marik: MR. POOKEN SNOOKERELLIERM!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (CRAP!)  
  
Marik: *Runs to Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm and then hugs him* YAY! Let's go home! *Sticks Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm*  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (Oh crap)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------*  
  
YAY! Cliff hanger! Okay so it's not much of a cliff hanger! And there's no romance in this chapter . . . but just wait until you read the next one! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Poor Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm!  
  
Remember to review and guess what happens to Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ REVIEW! 


	8. Marriage is Evil

Hello! I am back with another chapter! I bet everyone missed Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm! WHOOT! And my penname didn't change! Since there's already a number after it --; Err anyways here are the people who guess right in what will happen to Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm!  
  
Rachel Greenleaf: CHEAT! CHEATER! EVIL!!!! She knew what would happen because I told her! EVIL! CHEATER! CHEAT! Explodes  
  
KittKat: SHE KNOWS! But she pretty much guessed everything that could've happened --;  
  
In conclusion: YOU ALL ARE EVIL!  
  
And I must put a little note in this chapter: When you review I plead you not to use the arrow signs! Some people use the arrow signs to make mad faces at me the arrow signs blocks out the rest of the message!  
  
For example: Blah, yadda blah! . blah yadda, yadda, blah, blah!  
  
And this is what will show up on the review: Blah, yadda blah!  
  
See? The rest of the message is cut off! So 'grey within black' I have no idea what you were telling me after the ' ' sign!  
  
And to you yaoi fans: If you want a yaoi thing in this story then tell me the pairing!! Don't get mad at me! Review and tell me what pairing you want!!  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns the ideas and Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm

* * *

_So anyways, our favourite bunny rabbit Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm has been re-captured by Marik and is at his home as of this moment.  
_  
"BUNNY! Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm I missed you so much!" Marik says, as he Hugs Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm. (A/N: Please note that Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm is a snow white bunny, just imagine Marik hugging a bunny. . .)  
  
Isis (A/N: Or Ishizu or how ever you spell it! Isis is just easier to spell!) comes into the living room where Marik and Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm are and says, "Hey Marik! You found that rabbit huh?"  
  
"Yep! I think Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm is lonely though . . . we should get him a dog! " Marik suggests.  
  
Isis frowns and says, "A dog? You don't give a rabbit a dog!"  
  
"You're right! Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm should get married to another bunny! " Marik agrees. (A/N: Still wondering what was supposed to happen??)  
  
[**Okay, the scene changes and Marik is in the living room with a bunch of bunnies or rabbits and stuff ;)]**  
  
Marik cries happily, "Oh! So many bunnies! BUNNIES! Which one do you like most Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm???" Marik Starts shoving Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm in cages.  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm says, "(At least I'm out of his pants!! --; Hey might as well find someone I like . so what's your name?)"  
  
The Random Rabbit in a Cage says, "(Err. . . I'm Random Rabbit in a Cage )." (A/N: Didn't expect that huh?)  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm says, "(Oh . . . WAIT! You're male! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!)" He Uses super bunny rabbit powers and break through the steel cage. (A/N: Why didn't he use that to get out of Marik's pants you ask? Because Marik's pants is stain-proof! Ding! Ding! )  
  
The Random Rabbit in a Cage goes out of the cage and says, "(MUHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I am free! Now I must free my fellow bunny rabbits and rule the world! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!) He Goes off to free the other bunny rabbits to destroy the free world.  
  
[**Meanwhile on the other side of the living room where all the FEMALE bunny rabbits are since Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm isn't like that . . .** ]  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm, After unsuccessfully finding a mate . . . he eats . . . and then goes to find a mate again --;. He spots another snow white bunny rabbit and um . . .. hops towards her. He says, "(Hello! What is your name?)"  
  
The Female Bunny in the Cage says, "(I'm Ms. Nekoop Mreillerekoons!)" (A/N: Thanks to AnimeAngel for this name! It's Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm spelt backwards with Ms instead of Mr!)  
  
[**Okay I'll spare you the details and shorten it: Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm and Ms. Nekoop Mreillerekoons fall in love and blah, blah, blah**]  
  
[**WHHOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! The scene changes! You see Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm wearing a bowtie, Ms. Nekoop Mreillerekoons wearing a wedding . . . thing . . . and Marik dressed in a tux. The two bunny rabbits are in a box cleverly disguised as a wedding alter thing and Marik is in front of them**]  
  
Marik puts on his glasses holding a little bunny rabbit sized Bible. He says, "we are all gathered here today to join these two bunny rabbits in Holy Mollie . . ."  
  
Bakura who is also In a tux (A/N: Imagine that! Um . . . Bakura IS Marik's friend right??) says, "It's 'Holy Matrimony' you twit!" Bakura Throws a flame thrower at Marik.  
  
Marik gets hit by the flame thrower and is on fire but doesn't notice, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" He Tackles Bakura.  
  
Bakura screams, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"  
  
Bakura and Marik gets into a huge dust fight, yelling is heard and you see fist and heads and legs every few moments from the dust.  
  
Isis in her normal clothing says, (A/N: I can't imagine her in anything else!!) "Okay . . . I now pronounce you both Bunny and Rabbit (A/N: --; I'm so lame . . .) now you can now kiss the bride . . . or just sniff each other . . . ."  
  
[**Meanwhile outside of the Ishtar's home and in the city of Domino**]  
  
A Random Dude that usually appears when the scene changes and needs to shout out what's going on is almost fully covered with bunny rabbits on him. He yells, "NOOOOOO! THE EVIL RABID BUNNY RABBITS ARE ATTACKING!" He Runs around like he's on fire and bumps into the YGO! Gang.  
  
Yugi asks, "Who are you?!"  
  
ARDtuawtscantsowgo says, "I am ARDtuawtscantsowgo!"  
  
Yami frowns in confusion, "What does that stand for??"  
  
ARDtuawtscantsowgo answers, "'A Random Dude that usually appears when the scene changes and needs to shout out what's going on'."  
  
Joey says, "Oh . . . So what's going on?"  
  
ARDtuawtscantsowgo replies, "It appears that 'Random Rabbit in a Cage' now known as 'Random Rabbit no longer in a Cage' has accidentally been freed by Marik's bunny rabbit Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm and freed all the bunny rabbits in Domino City and is on a rapid rampage on the city."  
  
"Oh . . . is that all?" Yugi asks.  
  
ARDtuawtscantsowgo replies, "Yep."  
  
"It Doesn't matter, this is just a fanfic! Nothing can really happen to us! This will all be forgotten in the next chapter!" Tristan says.  
  
ARDtuawtscantsowgo thinks for a while and then says, "Hmm . . . I suppose you are all right! Oh well." He Walks away whistling.  
  
Tristan says, "Oh darn! I forgot to mention nothing can only happen to US! RDtuawtscantsowgo is going to get eaten alive by those meat-eating bunny rabbits!"  
  
Yugi says, "Should we warn him?"  
  
Tristan replies, "Nah, he'll figure it after he finds out that some of the meat- eating bunny rabbits devoured his legs . . ."

* * *

Poor RDtuawtscantsowgo! I dedicate this chapter to him! So sad . . . oh well! Let's congratulate Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm though!  
  
Please feel sad for me! I'm having writers block! So send me a pairing and what should happen in it! And I was having writers circle just 2 weeks ago!  
  
Remember not to use arrow signs in your reviews!!! 'grey within black' can you try and re-post your review if you really wanted me to know what you were saying??  
  
V Review! 


	9. Pirates are Evil

HELLO!!!! It's me! THAT AUTHORESS YOU KNOW! Man, I'm weird today . . . okay I have nothing planned for this chapter but I decided to write it because I haven't updated in a while . . . I'll just wing it again!  
  
Maybe I should start writing those romance stories with actual plots!!! Even my friend Life's Light/anime*angel has plots in her stories -_-; usually romance stories have plots right? Well in case you all haven't noticed these are all one-shots and random! I make a perfect plan (and I make good plans) but they always manage to fail!!!  
  
And since there was only on suggestion I guess I'll use it . . .  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Goddess of Anime for the pairing!  
  
By the way, I'm not pro-Tea but I don't hate her either! She's just . . . there . . . ?_?  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns the 'ideas' *wink, wink*  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
SWWWOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHH! Okay, so Tea and like, Marik is like, at the beach right? And like, I should stop like, saying 'like' right? Ooooookkaaaaay! They are at the beach! On a DATE! D-A-T-E! IS EVERYONE CLEAR ON THAT??? Marik in this story is very OOC! (OOC=Out of Character) And Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm isn't there on the D-A-T-E with Tea and Marik OKAY?!?!?! YOU ALL GOT THAT ALREADY?!?! (A/N: Sorry . . . I feel mad for some reason . . . so I'm taking it out on this chapter . . .)  
  
Marik: Hey! I just noticed that your name is spelled like a drink!  
  
Tea: -_-; *Thinking* First Yami and now this freak -_-; (A/N: See chapter two ^_^)  
  
Marik: I'm going to call you Bag now! Hey Bag! Jump in the water! I'm thirsty! ^____^  
  
Tea: -_-; Must. Kill. Marik!!!! *Attempts to choke Marik*  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*After a bit of a scuffle they decided to stop fighting and continue with this D-A-T-E (I like to spell)*  
  
Marik: OOO! Look Bag! A PONY!  
  
Tea: O.O; on the beach???  
  
Marik: I WANNA GO RIDE IT! No wait!!! I got a better idea! I'll duel against it! *Goes to duel the nice pretty pony on the beach*  
  
Tea: O_O;  
  
*OOOBIIEEEEDDOOOOOOBBIIEEE!! FAST FORWARD!*  
  
Marik: *Comes back from duelling the nice pretty pony on the beach*  
  
Tea: So, Marik, how'd it go?  
  
Marik: *Sniff* I LOST! The pony was so good! I bet it can even beat Yami if it tried! I LOST!!!! WWWWWWAAAAHHHHH! *Cries*  
  
Tea: O.O; you lost to the pretty pony on the beach???  
  
Marik: I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED! WWAAAHHH! *Starts running away but knocks into a strong person*  
  
A Strong Person: Hey! You knocked into me! *Shoves Marik out of a window* *but unfortunately they are outside at the beach and there are no windows so he was thrown at Tea*  
  
*So, um they both tumble into the ocean and gets swept away in the huge waves! No one else on the beach attempted to save them . . . they are not in their swimsuits by the way . . . they didn't plan on swimming*  
  
Marik/Tea Fan: AAAAAAAWWWW! . (A/N: GET THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT! OUT!!!)  
  
*WWWOOOSSHHHH!!! FAST FORWARD!!!*  
  
Pirate: Hey look! THERE'S PEOPLES IN THE WATER!  
  
Another Pirate: YES! New slaves!  
  
Other Pirate: Um . . . why aren't we speaking in Pirate slang??  
  
Pirate: It'll take too long for grammar and spelling check! ^_^  
  
Other Pirate: Oh. .. .  
  
Captain: They're waking up!  
  
Tea: AAHHHHHH! IT'S a . . . DUDE WITH A FUNNY HAT!  
  
Captain: -_-; I'm a Pirate Captain of the Pirate Captain Ship! (A/N: I'd like to see you make a Pirate name!)  
  
Marik: Pretzel? *Pulls out a pretzel from his pants pocket and attempt to trade it to the Captain for his life ^_^)  
  
Captain: MMmmMMMmmmMMMmmmMMMMmmm . . . pretzel . . . I mean . . . NO! YOU WILL BE OUR SLAVES!! MAUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Marik: Quick Bag! Jump into his mouth! Pirates hate tea! (A/N: That's not completely true . . . Marik is being stereotypic!!!)  
  
Tea: -_-; IT'S TEA!! I HATE ALL YOU DUELIST! YOU'RE ALL INSANE! I DON'T WANNA BE A SLAVE!! WAAAHHHHH!  
  
Another Pirate: Well that's too bad! You have nothing to trade for your lives! MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Other Pirate: We can sacrifice them to the rabid swimming monkeys!  
  
Rabid Swimming Monkey Leader: *Evil glint in eyes* *is under the ship gnawing on the ship's hull* OOOOO EEEEEE AAAAAHHHHHH EEEEEE OOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Other Rabid Swimming Monkeys: *Also under the ship gnawing on the ship's hull with evil glints in their eyes*  
  
Tea: *Sniff* He's right! All I have is this orange sponge cake (A/N: YUM! I love orange sponge cakes! Except sometimes when I eat it took fast I get heartburn . . . at least I THINK its heartburn ^_^;) *Pulls out an orange sponge cake*  
  
Captain: ORANGE SPONGE CAKE?!?!  
  
Tea: Yep . . . my mom, made it for me this morning . . .  
  
*So eventually, the Captain did not sacrifice Tea because of the orange sponge cake, and he did not sacrifice Marik because he resembled his Grandma Vivian who made nice orange sponge cakes ^_^*  
  
Tea: That's it! Not more dating duellist! They're evil, stupid and always get you into trouble!!!  
  
Marik: We refer to use the term 'adventure' not 'trouble'  
  
Tea: GO TO HELL!  
  
Marik: Been there . . .  
  
Tea: Really??  
  
Marik: Actually . . . no . . .  
  
Tea: -_-; *Stomps off*  
  
Marik: I LIKE CHEESE! And orange sponge cakes!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------*  
  
Yep, I know this chapter was lame! I still have writers block! And the delivery people won't take it away! I called them 2 weeks ago! Stupid jerks . . . they better not expect a tip . . .  
  
NEED PAIRINGS!!! Or I'll have to stop this story pretty soon . . . And I need ideas of what do they DO in the date! Or the pairings would probably be useless!  
  
Until next time! BYE!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review! Need ideas! And pairings! 


	10. Beethoven is Evil

WASZUP?!?!!? The reason I haven't been updating lately is because . . . of school . . . yes . . . school . . .  
  
Bakura: Then why did you have time to write a new fic huh? HUH?!  
  
Don't listen to him! He's lying!!  
  
Bakura: I am not! You wrote a birthday special for Ryou!  
  
. . . And you nearly killed him! The weird thing is that on Ryou's birthday (September 2nd) I didn't see any stories about Ryou's birthday and when I decided to write one, soon after there was fics about his birthday!  
  
Ryou: I JUST WANTED A GOAT!!!! *Huddles in a corner and cries*  
  
. . . This chapter will be completely random! And the pairing is yaoi I've only wrote yaoi once (Kaiba and Tristan see chapter 3) so . . . um . . . yeah . . . if you don't like yaoi then just imagine one of the pairing is a female character! ^_^;  
  
And since it took so long for me to update I'll make this chapter extra long! (One page . . . -_-;)  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Marik and Bakura are on a date! *A high pitched scream is heard in the distance* who knows why . . . err yes . . . Marik didn't take Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm with him! =( But Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm's fur reminds Marik of Bakura's hair . . . soft . . . hair . . . *starts obsessing over soft things*  
  
Bakura: *Sniff* Marik! I'm hungry! I WANT FOOD!  
  
Marik: *Pulls a roasted chicken from his pants pocket* Here! ^_^  
  
Bakura: YAY!  
  
Marik + Bakura: *starts eating the roasted chicken*  
  
Bakura: Hey . . . how long has this been in your pants pockets?  
  
Marik: 3 years! It got roasted so well because it was in my pants pockets for that long! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Coolio! ^_^  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
*Bakura and Marik are at the Domino coffee place*  
  
Marik: . . . yes, y equals 24?  
  
Bakura: Yes, because the equation is 4 + y - 10 x 2 = 8 and if y equals 24 then it's 4 + 24!  
  
Marik: But wouldn't that equal to 36?  
  
Bakura: It would be . . . but we are using the order of operations so the equation will be: (4 + y) - (10 x 2) so then it will equal 8!  
  
Marik: And y would be 24! I get it now!  
  
Bakura + Marik: ^_^  
  
Hey you idiots! Why are you being smart?! THIS IS A FANFIC DAMMIT! YOU ARE BOTH SUPPOSED TO BE IDIOTS!  
  
Bakura: Oh yea . . . WHOOOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *Jumps into the Amazon*  
  
Marik: *Starts pulling random objects from his pants pockets* THIS IS THE SONG DAT NEVA ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND WILL CONTINUE SINGING IT BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG DAT NEVA ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND WILL CONTINUE SINGING IT BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG DAT NEVA ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND WILL CONTINUE SINGING IT BECAUSE . . .  
  
Bakura: *Starts singing as well while backstroking along the Amazon* (A/N: Thanks to BleyEyesWhiteCheesecake for teaching me this song!) I KNOWA SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NERVES! EVERYONEZ NERVES! I KNOW A SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NEVERZ AND THIS IS HOW IT GOEZ! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! I KNOWA SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NERVES! EVERYONEZ NERVES! I KNOW A SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NEVERZ AND THIS IS HOW IT GOEZ! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! I KNOWA SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NERVES! EVERYONEZ NERVES! I KNOW A SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NEVERZ AND THIS IS HOW IT GOEZ! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! I KNOWA SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NERVES! EVERYONEZ NERVES! I KNOW A SONG DAT GETS ON EVERYONEZ NEVERZ AND THIS IS HOW IT GOEZ! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!  
  
Some Dude: SHUT THE HELL UP! *Throws a mattress at them*  
  
Marik: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Falls onto Bart Simpson's hair* (A/N: I don't own the Simpsons*  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Flies to Planet X*  
  
Marik: *Starts chasing a turkey*  
  
Bakura: *Falls out of a window and lands in Marik's brain*  
  
Marik: *Pulls a lamp out of his pants pocket* Ohhh! Shiny! *Twitches* hehehehehehehehe! *twitch* *bites the lamp* THIS TASTES LIKE GREEN! *Runs around in circles twitching*  
  
Bakura: *Sees a sign that says "Welcome *twitch* to *cringe* Marik's *shudder* brain!"* WEEE TEEE HEEE! *Starts re-wiring Marik's brain*  
  
Mark: (A/N: I don't own anything copyrighted that Marik or Bakura says) *Twitches* I AM HE PHARAOH OF *twitch* Opps I did it again! *Twitches* HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! *Starts flying around Europe* *Twitch* GRAPE JUICE FROM CONCENTRATE! *Twitch* GIVE ME THE SACARD JEWEL KIOKO!!!! *Digs a hole to China* *Twitch* Free next day delivery! *Twitches* Livraison gratuite le lendemain! (A/N: French!)  
  
Bakura: *Starts running around in circles in Marik's brain* WEEEEEEEE! THIS IS SO FUN! AHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A GIANT MUTATED CHEESECAKE IN MARIK'S BRAIN AND IT'S AFTER ME!!!!!  
  
Marik: That's what girls do!! *Twitches and starts dancing*  
  
Random people: *Slowly backs away from Marik*  
  
Bakura: FROGIE! *Grabs frog and chucks it at the Giant Mutated Cheesecake*  
  
GMC: NOOOOOOOO! *Blows up*  
  
Marik: WHY DID THE COW WANT A DIVORCE? Math sheet pg. 158 Grade 11 Block C!! Copyright Creative Publications. OBJECTIVE 5-m: To graph a line given its equation (includes vertical lines). *Twitches* (A/N: It's just a math sheet that's on the desk right now . . . I'm not in grade 11! I'm in grade 8!!)  
  
Bakura: *Shoots put of Marik's ear and flies to one of Jupiter's moons* YIPPE!!  
  
Marik: I KNOW THE GREEK ALPHABET! ALPHA! BETA! And . . . something! And . . . DELTA! And . . . GAMA! And . . . PENCIL! LAMP! LUKEIAMYOURFATHER! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! (A/N: I only know a bit of the Greek alphabet . . .-_-;)  
  
Bakura: DUM! DUM! DUM! YEAH! HOME! HOME ON THE RANGE! WHERE THE DEER AND THE BUFFOLOW PLAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! WHERE SELDOM IS HEEEEAAAARRDDDD AS A DISCOURAGING WOOOOOOOOORD! AND SKIES ARE NOT CLOUDY ALL DAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Twitches*  
  
Marik: The Mona Lisa has no eyebrows dammit! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! BAKURA! YOUR NOSE IS RUNNING!  
  
Bakura's Nose: *Running to Italy*  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOO! I NEED MY NOSE! I'VE ONLY GOT 3 OF THOSE!  
  
Marik: I'm so sorry Bakura!  
  
Bakura: SORRY DOESN'T PAY THE BILLS SISTER!!!  
  
Marik: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Runs after Bakura's nose to Italy*  
  
Bakura: Car crashes are the #1 killer of youth. *Twitches* Semper Fidelis! (A/N: It means Forever Faithful in . . . Latin I think . . . it's our school's motto! ^_^) *Twitches* I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD! LOOKING DOWN ON CREATION AND THE ONLY - *twitch* HOT WHEELS LEADING THE WAY! *twitch* Now at McDonalds! Kim Possible action figures!!!! *Twitches* RRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFUUUUSSSSSSSSSS! *Twitch* THIS IS A JOB FOR TEEEEEEEEEEN ANGEL!!!!!  
  
Marik: *In Venice, Italy* HERE NOSEY, NOSEY, NOSEY! AAAAHHHHH! IT'S ALL FLOODED! *Swims down and pulls the drain* *all the water in Venice, Italy is drained* YIPPEE!!!  
  
People from Venice, Italy: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!?? *Throws bricks at Marik*  
  
Marik: I'M LOOKING FOR A NOSE!  
  
People from Venice, Italy: O_O;  
  
Bakura: 3 1383 06254 6430! *Twitches* YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A STAR BABY! YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A STAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! *Starts chucking grilled cheese at random people*  
  
Marik: BEETHOVEN!!!!!!! *Pulls Beethoven's skull from his pants pocket*  
  
People from Venice, Italy: OOOOOOOHHHHH! *Bows* BEETHOVEN! OUR MIGHTY GOD!  
  
Marik: ^__^  
  
Bakura: *Blows up, molecules drift to Venice, Italy and reforms* WHERE'S MY NOSE MARIK?!  
  
Marik: EEP! *Chucks a doughnut at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *Runs around in circles (doughnut shaped!) trips over a piece of paper*  
  
Marik: 3-10-10-10! PIZZA HUT! *Twitches* April 26, 1986: Blowing deadly radioactive material 100x greater than Hiroshima into the atmosphere for over 10 days, Chernobyl becomes the world's worst nuclear reactor accident ever. *Twitches*  
  
Bakura: Dui mian de nv hai kan guo lai! (A/N: I love this song! It's by Richie Ren!) Kan guo lai! Kan guo lai!  
  
Marik: 6x - 5y + 20 = 0 *twitches* When you are driving, your mind and senses should be focused only on driving. Distractions can affect your hazard perception and your reaction time. *twitch* LEAVE IT TO BEAVER! *Twitches* Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyways! Where the points don't matter! JUST LIKE THIS FIC! TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE!  
  
Bakura: AIR BUD JUST SCORED THE WINNING GOAL! Not only can this pup play basketball but soccer too! *twitches* Juicy Fruit is now longer lasting? Gimme some! *twitches*  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOO! GOHAN!!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT RADDITZ!!!! *twitches* *jumps into Hudson's Bay* WHOOPA!  
  
Bakura: Scientists believe that the comet that lead the end to the dinosaurs hit the Earth creating a giant crater that is now Hudson's Bay *Twitches* what is it Lassie? Timmy's stuck in a well? *Twitches* I wish today was Wednesday! So I can get a cheeseburger at McDonalds for 36 cents! *twitches*  
  
Marik + Bakura: *Twitches and yells random things and facts*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------*  
  
That's all folks! This story would probably be ending soon . . . I dunno! Unless I get more ideas of what the pairing will be doing . . .  
  
This chapter is only 4 pages long . . . most of my chapters are 3 pages long . . . so yea . . . I was hoping it was 5 pages because I haven't updated for a long while and wanted to make it up to all of you . . . sorry! Hope you al liked this chapter though!  
  
Also, everyone who reviewed my other fic "Ryou Bakura's Birthday Special!" thanks! Everyone seemed to enjoy it! ^_^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	11. Ducks are Evil

Hello all! This will be the last chapter of 'Love is Evil'!  
  
. . .  
  
I know! NO ONE CARES! So I won't be smoked with flaming tomatoes for ending a fic! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one might be reading this anyways . . . they must've all ditched me for smoked salmon!!!  
  
. . . I never eaten smoked salmon . . . does it taste any good? Alright . . . getting off subject here . . .  
  
I really have no ideas for this chapter so I'm going to wing it again . . .  
  
Disclaimer: darkshadow-23 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Err, I don't know where to start this so . . . let's just out it at Ryou's house since I haven't mentioned him at all in this fic . . . So, Bakura wakes up and goes downstairs for . . . food?  
  
Bakura: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (HEY BAKURA! WASZUP?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
Bakura: IT'S THAT FREAKY RABBIT BUNNY WHITE THINGYMAJIGY!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (Manners, please)  
  
Marik: *Appears* HEY BAKURA! WANNA SEE THE KITTY I DREW?!?!?!?! *Shows a picture of his 'Kitty'*  
  
Picture: *It's head looks like a pair of shorts, it's body looks like a football and it looks nothing like a kitty*  
  
Bakura: AAAHHHHH! IT'S THAT WEIRD LOOKING PICTURE THINGYMAJIGY!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (-_-; you should've seen the picture he drew of me . . .)  
  
Bakura's Nose: THE HORROR!!!!!!! *Shrieks female-style and runs to Venice Italy*  
  
Bakura: NOT AGAIN! NOW I ONLY HAVE 1 NOSE LEFT! MMMAAAAARRRRIIIIKKKKK!  
  
Marik: EEEPPPPP!!!  
  
Serenity: *Appears* I WENT TO GET MY JACKET AND THIS IS WHAT I FIND?! SOMEONE ELSE MAKING YOUR NOSE RUN TO ITALY?!?!?! WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *Starts chucking ducks at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: NOOOO! WITHOUT MY NOSE I CAN'T PREVENT THE DUCKS FROM HURTING ME!!!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (EEPPP! DUCKS!!!!)  
  
Marik: NOOOOOO! MR. POOKEN SNOOKERELLIERM!!!!  
  
Serenity: *Crazy glint in eyes* *Twitches* HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: (That's it! *Turns into Superman*) (A/N: Don't own)  
  
Marik + Serenity + Bakura: *GASP!*  
  
Marik: Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm! You're really Superman?!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: Yes! Clark Kent, Superman!  
  
Mrs. Nekoop Mreillerekoons Snookerellierm: (*Turns into Louise Lane*) and I'm actually Louise Lane!  
  
Mr. Pooken Snookerellierm: Together our love can conquer anything! *Smashing into a wall*  
  
Mrs. Nekoop Mreillerekoons Snookerellierm: Except for walls . . .  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Mokuba: FISHIE SWISHY!!!!!!!!!!!! *Turns into a sponge*  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOO! *Is water and is being absorbed by Mokuba because he is a sponge*  
  
Kaiba: Yes Mokuba! It's working! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Somehow turns into cereal*  
  
Mokuba: dkfnaoidncaklwennofjccuawgjn aokshcuadnvcaldnc, ashnciahcnaoeufguadfbgajbcpawiu0q8hrfjbjncdsvbihbaudhapoishd hajbndjhiposdh'fahdfpiyefishndv'MDv -wjfGSNCV 'A9IHGWUBGRAFDKLVJA'P9RJH8I3-Ijr m[pld +3efv;pv ETm ivm?!  
  
Tristan + Kaiba: ?_!  
  
Mokuba: ^_^  
  
Bakura's Nose: *Runs past them*  
  
Kaiba: HOLY CHEESERONI! It's Bakura's Nose!!!  
  
Mokuba: ^___^ CHEESERONI!!  
  
Tristan: How would you know Kaiba?! *Is suspicious*  
  
Kaiba: Err . . . (duh . . . he sees Bakura's Nose all the time when he sees Bakura . . . stealing his garbage . . .)  
  
Tristan: WHAT?!?!? YOU HESITATED!! WHY?!?! WHY??!?! YOU AND BAKURA'S NOSE?!?!? WHAT DOES IT HAVE THAT I DON'T?!?!?! *Cries*  
  
Kaiba: What an idiot . . . -_-;  
  
Tristan: NOW I HAVE TO GO DIE! Thanks a lot . . .*grumbles* *goes and runs to Italy with Bakura's Nose* HEHEHEHEHHEEHE! Now Kaiba will get jealous and come for me! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Bakura's Nose: -_-; *Stabs Tristan*  
  
Tristan: HOLY CHEESERONI!  
  
Mokuba: OOOOHHHH! RED WHISKEY!  
  
Kaiba: O_O; GET AWAY FROM THAT MOKUBA!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Awwwwwww! Why?!  
  
Kaiba: Because . . . LOOK! A SPONGE!!!  
  
Mokuba: EEPP! WHERE?! I WANNA SPONGE!!!! *Runs off to find sponge*  
  
Tristan: Help . . . me . . . Kaiba!!  
  
Kaiba: -_-; He can at least call me by my first name . . .  
  
Tristan: I think I'll live . . .  
  
Kaiba: NOOOO! *Starts chucking ducks at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *Is being pulverized by ducks* this makes me like you even more. . . . *passes out*  
  
Kaiba: . . . O_O . . .  
  
Mokuba: ^___^! OOOOHHHH!!! RED WHISKEY AGAIN! *Starts putting sponges around Tristan and soaking up the . . . red whiskey . . .  
  
Kaiba: O_O  
  
~Later . . . ~  
  
Mai: JOOOEEEEYYYYYY! GGEEETTTT BACK HERE OR I'LL CHUCK MY DUCKS AT YOU!  
  
Joey: NOOOOO!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! *Jumps out a window and lands on Marik*  
  
Marik: HEY JOEY!! GUESS WHAT?!?!? MR. POOKEN SNOOKERELLIERM IS ACTUALLY SUPERMAN!! WANNA SEE THE KITTY I DREW?!?!?  
  
Joey: SAVE ME FROM MAI PLEASE!!!!  
  
Marik: . . . OKAY! But you have to see the kitty I drew later!  
  
Joey: OKAY! FINE! ANYTHING!  
  
Marik: ^__^ *Stuffs Joey into his pants pockets O.o;*  
  
Mai: HEY MARIK! Have you seen Joey?!?!?!  
  
Marik: I LIKE CHEESE!!!  
  
Mai: ME TOO!!!  
  
Marik + Mai: YYAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Mai: DO YOU LIKE DUCKS?!  
  
Marik: HECK NO!  
  
Mai + Marik: YYYAAAHHHH!! (A/N: Sorry for all duck lovers, but Anime*Angel is annoying me to death with her duck obsession)  
  
Marik: You wanna go terrorize the CADA?! (A/N: Cruelty Against Ducks Association)  
  
Mai: GREAT IDEA!!!! Who cares about Joey when we can steal ducks and chuck 'em at random people! *Chucks magical bottle out the . . . window? Their outside . . . but whatever*  
  
Marik: YAHHHH!!  
  
Mai + Marik: *completely forgets about Joey*  
  
Joey: *Is stuck in Marik's pants pockets* Hmm . . . I wonder why I fit so well in here . . .  
  
Gnome: Whoa! Who are you?!  
  
Joey: . . . Um . . . hello . . . I'm Joey . . .  
  
Gnome: HIYA! I'm Fred (A/N: Random name) Let me guess, Marik stuffed you in here and forgot all about you?  
  
Joey: Yup! How'd you know?!  
  
Fred the Gnome: It happened to all of us . . .  
  
Other people and creatures in Marik's pants pockets: *Waves*  
  
Joey: Whoa! How long have you all been here?!?  
  
Fred the Gnome: Well the time varies . . . Very few people have left this place . . . George Clooney (A/N: Don't own, go to chapter 1) managed to escape . . . and the missing girl from the news managed to get out too . . . .  
  
Joey: So we might get stuck in here forever?  
  
Fred the Gnome: Yup . . .  
  
Joey: At least I'm away from Mai . . .  
  
~Even More Later . . . ~  
  
Marik: *Bumps into Yami* YOU! YAMSTER! (A/N: Heh, Yamster . . . Marik's in the fic a LOT)  
  
Yami: MARIK!!!! Man I need a nickname for you . . .  
  
Tea: EEEPPP!!! IT'S YAMI AND MARIK! NOOOOO! *Starts running*  
  
Marik: HEY LOOK! IT'S TEA! LET'S CHASE HER FOR NO APPARENT REASON!  
  
Yami: YEAH!  
  
Tea: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Marik + Yami: *Tackles Tea* HEY TEA! YOU WANNA DUEL?!?  
  
Tea: EEEEPPPP! EEEPPPPPP! EEEEPPPPP!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE IMMORTALS!!! *Starts chucking ducks at them*  
  
Yami + Marik: NNNNOOOOOOOO! NOT THE DUCKS!! *Starts chucking ducks back at Tea*  
  
Tea: NNOOOO! I WON'T GO BACK! NO MORE DUELLING! NO MORE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! *Starts chucking flaming ducks at them*  
  
Yami: MARIK! SHE'S WINNING! IF WE LOSE WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DUEL HER!!  
  
Marik: DON'T WORRY! I have my secret weapon! *Pulls out Joey from his pants pocket*  
  
Yami + Tea + Marik: JOEY?!!?  
  
Marik: Hehe I guess I forgot about you . . .  
  
Joey: FREEDOM!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Marik: Err . . . *Pulls out Fred the Gnome from his pants pockets*  
  
Fred the Gnome: *Bows* Yes Master Marik?  
  
Marik: GET HER!!!!  
  
Fred the Gnome: OKAY! *Starts chucking mutated glowing ducks at Tea*  
  
Tea: CRAAAAAAPPPPPP!!! *Turns into a mutated glowing duck* QUACK!!!! *Translation: CRAP!!!  
  
Yami + Marik: ^__^  
  
Yami: DUELLING DUCKIE!!!!  
  
Marik: It's a Mutated Glowing Duckie! Much better than a Rubber Duelling Duckie!  
  
Yami + Marik: YAY! ^__^!  
  
Tea AKA Mutated Glowing Duckie: QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK! QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK, QUACK! *Translation* STAY AWAY YOU FOOLS! I WILL NEVER DUEL YOU!  
  
Marik + Yami: Eh?!?!?  
  
Yami: I think she said she wants to duel! ^__^  
  
Tea: QUACK! QUACK! *Translation* NEVER!!!! I'd rather turn into a Mutated Glowing Duckie than duel . . . err . . . never mind -_-;  
  
Marik + Yami: YAAAAAAHHHH! DUELLING TIME!  
  
~Meanwhile . . . ~  
  
Yugi: ^__^ Good thing I was almost not in this fic at all! Or else I'd be pelted by ducks! HEHEHEHEHHE!  
  
Reviewer People Dudes: HEY LOOK! IT'S YUGI!!  
  
Yugi: HEY REVIEWER PEOPLE DUDES!!!!  
  
Reviewer People Dudes: HEY YUGI!!  
  
*Insert Your Username Here*: We're going to chuck ducks at everyone!! WANNA COME?!?!!?!  
  
Yugi: YAH!!!!  
  
~At the Pirate Ship~  
  
*Insert Some Other Reviewer Here*: NOW!!!!  
  
Everyone: *Chucks ducks at everyone except for the parrot ^__^*  
  
Random Pirate: EEEEPPPPPP!!! DUCKS!!!!  
  
Other Pirate: WHY DID WE CHOOSE TO TRAVEL THE 7 SEAS WHEN WE ALL KNOW THAT THERE IS A POSSIBLITY THAT WE WILL BE CHUCKED AT WITH DUCKS?!  
  
*Insert Another Reviewer Here*: Isn't there 11 seas?! (A/N: Isn't there?!)  
  
Marik + Yami: *Appears* YAH! IT'S DUCK CHUCKING TIME!!!! *Starts chucking ducks everywhere*  
  
Yami: HOLY CRAP! We chucked our Mutated Glowing Duckie!!  
  
Marik: BUT WE NEEDED HER FOR US TO DUEL!!!!  
  
Tea: QQQUUUUAAACCCCKKKK! *Translation* FFFFFFFRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Yugi: I WANNA DUEL TOO!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *Appears* OOOHH! ME TOO! *Waves arms*  
  
Bakura: GOT MILK?! (A/N: Don't own) I mean . . . DID SOMEONE SAY DUEL?!?!?!?  
  
Joey: I WANNA PET THE DUELLING DUCKIE!!!!!  
  
Marik + Yami + Yugi + Kaiba + Bakura + Joey: LET'S DUEL!!!!!!! *Starts chasing after Tea* (A/N: Popular ain't she? =P)  
  
Tea: QQQUUAAACCKKK! *Translation* NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! (A/N: It's a curse I say! A CURSE!!!)  
  
Ryou: YES I FINALLY GET A LINE IN THIS FIC!!!  
  
THAT'S NOT THE LINE!!  
  
Ryou: I mean . . . do you realize this fic has almost nothing to do with romance?!  
  
Reviewers: *Nod*  
  
So, anyways . . . everyone lives happily ever after just like in the fairy tales! Happy?! No?!?!?!? ADD YOUR OWN ENDING THEN!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------*  
  
Well that's the end! HAH! I suck at romance! I KNEW IT!  
  
Better thank the reviewers . . .  
  
Life's Light/anime*angel  
  
Hao-sama rulez the world  
  
Anonymos  
  
Goddess Of Anime  
  
DaBlackNinja  
  
KitKat  
  
link the traveler  
  
Liz  
  
Drako385  
  
Game and Watch Forever  
  
Rachel Greenleaf  
  
grey within black  
  
Narya Kaiba  
  
Rnij and the Mysterious A  
  
john on 'da john  
  
Sakura and Selena  
  
Joey's Laydeeh  
  
Box Persona  
  
BlueEyesWhiteCheesecake  
  
Egyptian Lobster Guy  
  
Dragonia1  
  
And a special thank you to anyone I might have forgotten O_O;  
  
Wow seven pages! Most I ever wrote! I think . . . I don't remember . . .  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ IT'S THE END! BYE ALL AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!! 


End file.
